Water
by coffeecrazycats
Summary: A few Oneshots about clones, Ahsoka, water, and more water.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Constructive Criticism is, as always, welcome! Thank you for reading!**

It was raining.

Really, really raining.

With the distant roll of thunder echoing across the horizon, Ahsoka had suspected that there might be at least a little sprinkle, but nothing could have prepared her for this!

She had only spent five minute out under the pewter sky, but already she was drenched from head to toe. Absolutely, positively soaked. Her boots, saturated with water, squished as she walked and her clothes stuck to her skin as if they had been glued on. Not to mention that she was freezing. Coruscant wasn't warm on the best of days, but right now, with the 40 degree weather and the pouring rain, it was miserable.

Ahsoka was _this_ close from smacking herself.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

She knew she should not walk over to Padme's, but nooooo. Instead she just had to decided that today was the day when she was finally going to visit her friend's apartment and chat for awhile, like they had been planning to. She had expected-no, welcomed-the idea of a little rain because it meant that Obiwan would drag over his former apprentice to his room while the meditated and drank bitter green tea. Obiwan was trying to get Anakin to "submerge himself in the force" more, claiming that he needed to "center himself" more often. Obiwan claimed that the rain would somehow help center himself. He was probably over there now, dozing off while Obiwan took deep breaths and muttered spiritual sayings about the mysterious ways of the force. She grimaced, looking around her. He was lucky; while he was submerged in the force, she was submerged in freezing water.

Ahsoka rubbed her nearly-numb hands across her arms furiously, trying to get her blood going to warm her up. It didn't work, as the rain defied any attempt to heat herself up. "Uggghhh!" Ahsoka half-yowled, looking up at the iron-colored clouds. "Why, of all days, today?!" The sky, naturally didn't answer, instead sending a raindrop splashing right into Ahsoka's left sapphire eye with a a satisfied, "plop."

She shook her head, startled, then looked at the ground. She didn't like it when water of any type, be it from sea, rain or (most commonly) tears, espically when it got in her eye. It made her usually crystal-clear sight rather blurry and vague, hindering her movements.

She sighed, trying to look on the bright-side of things. At least Coruscant was pretty when it rained.

Peacock puddles littered the gray pavement of Coruscant's sidewalk, their silver surface constantly disrupted by ripples from raindrops. Skyscrapers were topped with thick, smokey clouds, and the extra rainwater flowed down their sides like miniature waterfalls. Next to those skyscrapers sat coffee shops like Carlo's Cafe. They glowed warm and welcoming as their buttery light shone from windows. Honestly, if she wasn't stuck in the very middle of the downpour, looking at it from one of those shops or at least from the Jedi temple, it might have even been beautiful.

Ahsoka rubbed her arms once again. Instead it was both freezing.

After fifteen more minutes of walking through the rain, she reached Padme's apartment.

After five more minutes of waiting for her friend to be able to hear her over the sound on pouring rain, Padme opened the door.

After ten minutes of drying off, Padme let her borrow an extra pair of sweatpants and a comfy t-shirt.

Finally, she was ready to talk to her friend and enjoy a nice, warm, and sweet cup of coffee...

And then the rained stopped.

Just like that.

A final flash of lighting and a small roll of thunder and it was over. Done. Gone.

Ahsoka walked outside with an umbrella, just in case, and looked up at the blue sky. Not a single cloud was in sight.

If she had waited around thirty five minutes to leave for Padme's, she would have spared herself getting wet.

She blinked. Then Blinked again.

"Are you kidding me?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Constructive Criticism is, as always, welcome! Thank you for reading!**

RubbleStrength, I tried to do this how you requested. However, my muse is rather finicky, so I ended up with this instead. Sorry!

* * *

Anakin Skywalker was a great master. Honestly, he was. Kind, noble, brave and rather reckless and in addition to being the "Chosen One", he was the ideal knight to idolize. And she felt completely blessed and lucky to have him as a master... most of the time.

Ahsoka used her hand, covered by an already wet glove to shield her eyes from the rain as she looked up at the gray sky. This was not one of those times... In fact, right now she would like nothing more than to kick his sorry hind as she dragged him back indoors, begging Yoda to please give her a master that actually knew the definition of common sense. It was not common sense to train outside while it was pouring outside.

Already the ground was slick with water, and thanks to them raindrops and lack of light, impossible to see. She... or evem Anakin could easily get hurt in such weather. But when she pointed this out, did he listen? Noooooo, her sorry excuse for a master just smirked and said "Don't rain on my parade, Snips."

Anakin may be an excellent general and best Jedi around, but his puns stunk.

So here she was, shielding her eyes against the silver mist and rain falling from the smokey sky, her master standing a few paces away. He was messing with his arm, muttering about it not working that well with water. Ahsoka ignored him. This was, after all, his idea, not hers. If his arm was malfunctioning, it would be his fault, not to mention an excuse to get out of training.

Finally, he turned toward her, and despite the rain, his trademark smirk lit up his face like a beacon. "Ready Snips?"

"No."she snapped back, scowling.

He just chuckled and ignited his cobalt lightsaber, the tell-tale hum disguised the pounding of the rain.

So with a small sigh, Ahsoka lit her sabers as well, and they began.

From there on out, it was less of a battle and more of a dance. The rain became the beat, the lightsabers became the instruments, and their movements became dancing. They twirled and leaped, frolicked and pounced, pirouetted and stabbed with It was hypnotizing to look at, especially with the intertwining flashes of emerald and blue.

That did not, however, mean that it wasn't dangerous.

Ahsoka's sabers singed Anakin's hair and Anakin weapon in turn nipped at her montails and she flipped and whirled, trying to avoid the searing heat of his glowing sword. Some of the time she won, blocking his lightsaber or dodging it, but most of the time she had to submit and try again. When that happened, Anakin would give her a tip, before they resumed sparring.

It wasn't too bad. At least the rain cooled them off. But most of the time the ground was so slippery she had to fight to stay upright as well as fight her master. And she could tell just by the way he grunted and grimaced that Anakin was having the same problems.

It was during one of their miniature breaks that Ahsoka had an idea. She smiled, nursing the though. An idea that would use the miserable rain to her advantage.

When the prepared to spar once again, this time it was her who was grinning.

~(o)~

Usually Anakin Skywalker likes when his padawan smiles. The dimples in her sienna cheeks, the softness that enters her usually guarded eyes, and the way her happiness seems to light up her face like light bulb. This time however, her smile wasn't playful or happy, but very predatory. Lupine. Like a wolf waiting to strike.

An uneasy feeling entered his stomach. What was she planning? She had to be planning something in order to be smiling like that.

Something devious.

Something Mischievous.

He smiled to himself. Something like what he would do.

Ahsoka ignited her twin sabers. "Ready?"

He pulled out his saber and poised for attack. "Ready."

And then their dance began. He couldn't tell immediately what she was planning. But the change in her style soon became apparent. Usually, she fought with the form V and form IV combat style with the Shein grip. The combination of the style and he grip often requires her to get close to her opponent. But now she was trying to edge away. But for what? He wondered, as he deflected her saber. Something was up.

This time she got far enough away from him without him following that she got to put her plan into action: using the force.

She threw out her hand and Anakin felt the rain slam into him, with the force of a flying speeder, pushing him onto the ground...

Where he saw his padawan sitting smugly upon him. Anakin might be a great master, but she was a great padawan too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Constructive Criticism is, as always, welcome. Thank you for reading the other chapters!**

Thank you DisneyandWildKrattfangirl for suggesting this! I hope that you like it!

* * *

The world itself seemed to have fallen fast asleep.

Coruscant's usually alive sky, filled with the honks and horns of traffic, was replaced with an endless sea of gray, only the occasional silver skyscraper peeking up from drowsy clouds. The world underneath her gleamed with water on wet ground, as empty and dead as the hair on Mace Windu's bald head. Even the Jedi temple, usually so strong and secure, drooped like dying wildflowers under the force of the torrential rain. Everything just felt and looked so tired. Empty. Abandoned. People had been replaced by seemingly never ending raindrops.

Ahsoka closed the shades of her window, tired of looking outside. All she would see-and had seen-was a slate sky, graphite ground, and the silver shower of raindrops falling from murky heaves. Grey, grey, and more grey. Eghh. It got boring really quickly.

Ahsoka walked over to her mat on the floor and leaned her head against the wall. The inside of the temple was just as dreary as the outside, as the padawans were on a training mission, most of the Jedi were on the battlefields, and Anakin was who knows where, probably with his "friend" senator Amdiala. (Honestly, sometimes she wondered about what when on between the two. Anakin always seemed... different around her.)

The corridors were so empty, it felt wrong just to step outside, much less wander around the floor aimlessly. Stupid rain. If it and it's pesky thunderclouds had not showed up, she could probably be outside, enjoying the beauty of the temple at spring. The buds on the trees were just beginning to sprout, and the flowers were just beginning to bloom. She had actually planned to walk around for a bit with Bariss.

She let out a small sigh, which was completely masked by the pounding of raindrops on the roof. Instead she was stuck inside, bored half to death, and unwilling to meditate like her friend was probably doing right now. A sudden surge of Adeline rushed through her. There was no way Ahsoka was going to have her plans ruined by water! She was going out there, like it or not, and would stare at those tulip buds.

And with that, Ahsoka lifted her chin and walked straight out the door. Thunder rumbled ominously as she departed.

~(o)~

Water was everywhere. It flowed down the steps, across the floor, and onto the smooth white marble of the Temple courtyard. Wow. The only other time she ever saw she was when she was helping prince Le-Char or when she happened to stop at Kamino once or twice to pick up some new shinies to serve in the 501st.

She glanced around her. No less than three feet, perhaps more stared up at her. Water that was moving very, very fast. She half shrugged. Well, what did she expect when it had been pouring for a little more than a whole week, day and night.

She huddled in the alcove she was currently shielded in. Here there was only about five inches, but the water was moving fast and even the tinniest step could send her tumbling in the raging waters only a few feet under her. Ahsoka scooted backwards. Like her missing master, she may be reckless, but she was not stupid.

Lightning whipped through the air and her head whipped up, and in doing so she stopped looking at the ground. A fatal mistake. A sudden gust of water, smacked into her legs, sending her stumbling only for the barest of seconds, but it was enough. She had fallen into the water below before she even had time to shout in surprise.

Water was everywhere.

In her eyes.

In her nose.

In her boots and gloves.

Even snaking around her bruised montails. She opened her mouth to yelp, or cry, or shout but it only seeped into there too. It was cold too, colder than ice and twice as confusing. Blue, silver and storm cloud gray everywhere. Ahsoka kicked frantically.

She burst through the water, chocking on the moist air that hit her tongue, before being pulled back under. Kick. Kick. Kick. Then up again. Down again. Up again. Until up became down and down became up as everything, the water, her and the sky blended into one. Her kicks slowed. She was just so tired.

Ahsoka closed her eyes.

~(o)~

Obiwan, unlike both Ahsoka and Anakin, was not at all bothered by the rain. It was actually quite pleasant, really. It pitter-patttered on his roof like a long lost drumbeat of a forgotten song of long ago. It also reminded him of his childhood. On days like this, Qui-Gon and him would both enjoy a pleasant mug of tea.

Obiwan sipped his drink. It was not the same without Qui-Gon, but it still calmed and centered him so tightly in the force, it was like being wrapped in silk.

The Jedi master took a sip and closed his eyes. There. Peace: A rare gift in this war.

Except... not quite. Panic of someone he knew surged through the force. His eyes snapped open.

Ahsoka!

What had she got into now?!

~(o)~

It was black.

Her eyelids felt like they had been coated in ink. She was just so, so tired. And everything was washed away. She smiled weakly, oblivous that she was drowning in the quickly-moving water. Washed away. Get it?

The next thing she knew it was cold and her chest hurt. Her eyelids fluttered weakly, the opened.

"Thank the force."A voice breathed above her head.

Ahsoka knew that voice.

"Master Obiwan!"

Indeed, there he was, perspiration and rain shining on his forehead in the dim light. He smiled weakly. "Hello padawan."

She started to get up then winced, touching her chest. "What happened?" The last thing she remembered was slipping then falling then water, lots and lots or gray and swirling blue.

Obiwan schooled his slightly worried features into a mask of calm. "You were drowning. I saved you." He replied smoothly. Then, a small spark of amusement popped into his baby-blue eyes. "You're welcome."

Ahsoka grinned weakly back. "Thanks."

And after her rib was fixed,

after her clothes were dry,

after her master had stopped fussing,

after the rain had stopped and the world seemed so alive and awake again,

It was Ahsoka who fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Constructive criticism is, as always, welcome. Thank you for reading!**

Thank you DisneyandWildKrattsfangirl for your earlier suggestion. That suggestion inspired this chapter too! :-)

* * *

CT-7856 looked around him curiously.

Everything just felt so... weird. It was like being thrust into a new world. He shrugged. _Well, almost new world. Technically he was only on a ship._

He had just been plucked straight from Kamino and onto the Resolute, a glimmering, gray, Arrowhead ship, manned with clones. Clones. _Brothers. People just like him._ He bit his lip nervously. _Well... not quite. Theses were seasoned troopers, hardened and forged by the heat of battle. He was just a shiny, a mere child in their eyes._

7856 straightened, but he would grow into an adult. All that was between them and him was some experience on the battlefield. He stood up straighter, proud to have came to this conclusion. He grinned, and put the helmet square on his head, before walking out the door. He was a solider, and it was time he started acting like it.

That first week was terrible. Poked, prodded, and teased for being a shiny and his numerous mistakes, any attempts he made to impress his superiors usually ended up with him being thankful that his helmet hid his burning cheeks. Unaccepted, alone, and really, really annoyed, 7856 spent most of his time hiding in the resolute's many restrooms.

A rotation went by.

Then a few rotations.

Then five rotations.

CT-7856 felt like he had been stretched to his breaking point. If the constant ridicule didn't push him this far, then the next mission did. They were going to Genosis. He swallowed, a dry hard, sound. Genosis. The place were clones go to die. If seasoned troopers didn't make it out, how would he, a shiny, ever survive.

He looked in the mirror of the bathroom he was currently hiding in.

Why?!

Why was he being teased!?

Why did he make so many mistakes?!

Why was he going to Genosis?!

Why was he going to die?!

Anger surge toward 7856, wrapping around him like an angry fist. With a furious shout, he slammed his own fist into the metal piping... and watched in horror as the flimsy metal tube burst open.

~(o)~

Rex dragged the razor atop his head, savoring the rhythmic strokes. Again. Again. Again. Then across his chin. Again. Agai-

The door to the restroom slammed open, and fives flew in, a panicked half-grin perched on his face. "Rex! We have a situation! The pipe in the bathroom is busted!"

Res glanced at the pipe near the sink he was currently shaving next to. "Is this a joke?"

Fives shook his head, schooling his face into neutrality. "It's in the other bathroom, the one near the hanger." The smile leapt back onto his face. "The shiny broke it."

Rex resisted the urge to moan. Sometimes he almost felt bad for the poor kid, other times he was close to join in on mocking CT-7856.

"I'll be right there."He grumbled, thoroughly annoyed. And when he got there, he and CT-7856 were going to have a little talk.

Rex washed on the shaving cream before stomping down the hall, his other brothers parting before him like he had a contagious disease. You don't mess with an mad Rex.

He took a left. Then a right. Then another two lefts. And there it was, the restroom door, water leaking out from under it.

He yanked it opening, causing a stream of water to gush out the door. And there he was. The shiny, his face red from mortification, frantically scooping up water with his helmet and poring it back down the sinks. His red face went white when he beheld the expression on the captain's face.

Rex stalked toward the shiny, grabbed him by the ear, and towed him out of there, irate.

"Wait, Sir"

Rex stopped and leaned over, getting right into the shiny's face, his words near guttural. "What."

CT-7856 swallowed, before answering. "I found this, Sir." And he held up... the General's lightsaber!

Rex, all anger forgotten, stared in wonder at the weapon. The general had lost it before the shiny had came, a little more than seven rotations ago. "Where did you find this?"

"When I broke the pipe, Sir, this thing flew out of it along with a lot of water, Sir." He paused, slightly curious. "Is it important, Sir?"

Rex smiled. The general will be pleased. "Yes CT-7856, it is important." A rare smile spread across his face. "You have just found the general's missing lightsaber."

His younger brother's eyes got bigger than moons, amazed. While on Kamino, they had all heard stories from visiting clones about the Jedi and their weapons, but to hold one... It was like holding something holy.

"Good job Er-" He looked around him, trying to find a suitable nickname. Every clone needed one. It defined them, represented them, made them. The lack of a name, along with all his mistakes, was part of the reason the shiny had been teased. Once he gave him his name and once everyone heard that he had found his lightsaber, he would be accepted as a fellow brother, not just a goofy shiny. The shiny surface of the floor caught his eye. Water was shiny, just like 7856.

"Water."

Water grinned, finally accepted.

~(o)~

The sky of Genosis was a rusty orange, like the color of a blaster that had been left out the the rain and other elements to long. Water sighed, his face under his helmet damp with sweat. Water shrugged. At least it was better than water. Despite the overwhelming heat, he started to smile. Even if he died here, in this unforgiving desert, he was finally a solider. A brother.

He was Water.

In front of him, the general swung the lightsaber _he_ found to intercept a shot from a droid.

Water smiled.


End file.
